


Double Brunch

by Timjan



Series: Timjan's podsa drabbles [1]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: Emily's gonna meet up with Lovett. Jon's gonna meet up with Tommy. Why not kill two birds with one stone?





	Double Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/post/182001095691/lvett-and-tommy-hiding-their-relationship-from-jon) "Lvett and Tommy hiding their relationship from Jon and Emily. Hijinks and angst ensue." from Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> Please, please, please keep it secret and safe!

“Babe, I’m leaving in a minute!” Emily yells, coming downstairs.

Jon checks his watch.

“Where are you guys meeting up? I can drive you if it’s close-ish to Santa Monica.”

\---

“Shit,” Tommy mutters, wincing at his phone. “Jon just suggested we should instead meet…  _here_.”

Lovett’s spoon clatters onto his emptied plate.

“Oh, fuck, did they figure us out?”

\---

Jon and Emily arrive to Lovett and Tommy, waiting together. They look weirdly… apprehensive.

“Great, our plan worked – you found each other,” Emily laughs. “Let’s all do brunch!”

Lovett and Tommy share a glance.

“Yeah, sure!” Lovett exclaims, too loudly. “Brunch!”


End file.
